(un)seen
by norse lurking wolf
Summary: Sepertinya, pulau itu cukup menjadi legenda saja. / Pirate!AU


**(un)seen**

 **Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material melalui fanfiksi ini. Pirate!AU. Fantasy, supernatural, adventure.**

* * *

 _Sepertinya, pulau itu cukup menjadi legenda saja._

* * *

Ketika semua awak kapal sedang sibuk, Lukas hanya berdiam diri di geladak atas. Lelaki itu bersandar pada birai kapal, menonton kesibukan kawan-kawannya.

Sesekali sang kapten, dengan nada yang lebur antara memerintah dan menyemangati, berteriak kepada para awak kapal. Baik untuk memeriksa arah angin, mengatur layar, mengangkati peti-peti bahan makanan yang ke buritan.

Tetapi Lukas hanya diam, tidak ikut andil dalam semua itu.

Padahal Matthias, sang kapten yang merupakan sahabat karibnya sejak dahulu, telah memberinya kehormatan untuk memandu kapal mereka ke tujuan kali ini. Lukas tidak perlu lagi mengatur-atur layar seperti sebelumnya. Ia telah naik pangkat .

Namun si lelaki beriris violet tidak begitu bangga. Ia malah sedikit menyesal karena tahu terlalu banyak soal pulau yang mereka tuju sekarang. Lagipula, ia lebih suka mengurusi layar kapal.

Bahkan ketika Matthias turun dari anjungan, Lukas masih tetap berdiam diri sembari melihat ombak yang saling lebur di tengah lautan sana.

Jelas, lelaki yang memegang kendali kapal itu kaget menemukan Lukas hanya diam. nyaris seperti patung dekorasi kapal yang mereka taruh di buritan, yang mereka rampas dari daerah timur.

"Hei, Lukas!" tegurnya. "Kupikir kau sedang sibuk di sini!"

Namun lawan bicara Matthias tidak menanggapi dengan baik. Bahkan ia tidak membalas tatapan Matthias.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita sudah berada di Laut Balder." Matthias kembali bicara. "Kalau tidak salah, hanya kau yang diberitahu dengan jelas tentang letak pulau harta karun yang sedang kita tuju?"

Memang benar, orang-orang di daerah barat yang mereka temui bulan lalu memberitahu Lukas mengenai keberadaan suatu pulau yang berlimpah harta. Itu karena mereka merasa tips-tips soal pengairan kebun yang diberikan Lukas amat berharga. Lagipula, Lukas tidak terlihat seberbahaya kawan-kawannya.

Tapi jika mereka tahu bahwa sebenarnya Lukas dan kawanannya adalah perompak yang menyamar menjadi pedagang, barangkali yang didapatnya kemarin adalah gebukan alih-alih sebuah petunjuk.

Namun sampai saat ini, Lukas masih tidak berkeinginan untuk mengikuti petunjuk tersebut. jadi, ini semua adalah ambisi Matthias seorang, yang tidak bisa disangkal.

"Jadi kau memang benar-benar ingin 'menambang' di sana?" Lukas bertanya.

Matthias langsung tertawa mendengarnya. "Tentu saja, kawanku! Kaupikir untuk apa aku susah payah berlayar ke daerah yang tak kusukai ini?" Lelaki dengan rambut berantakan itu memberi jeda. "Tentu saja untuk harta melimpah yang akan kita dapat nantinya."

Ketika mengucapkan kata 'harta', Matthias menyeringai.

"Kita sudah punya banyak harta. _Banyak sekali_. Emas. Batu-batu mulia. Juga kmoditas yang cukup mahal di wilayah kita seperti sutra dan rempah-rempah." Lukas berkata dengan nada datar. "Apalagi yang tidak kita miliki?"

"Tentu saja pulau itu, Bondevik tua." Matthias menjawab sembari tertawa geli. Jadi, cepat, katakan saja arah mana yang harus kita tuju sekarang. Kau yang paling tahu, kan?"

"Tapi aku tidak diberitahu jelasnya juga, Lukas menyanggah dengan cepat. Lagipula, kita tidak tahu apa-apa soal pulau itu. Bahkan letaknya saja tidak kita ketahui pasti."

"Hei! Bukankah setiap kali kita mendapat kabar soal pulau harta karun, kita tidak tahu banyak mengenainya?" Matthias membalik perkataan Lukas. Tapi tetap saja kita mendapatkannya dan memperoleh banyak harta dari sana! Jadi-"

"Tapi kali ini lain, Køhler." Lukas memotong perkataan lawan bicaranya dengan nada dingin. Tak ada yang bisa membuktikan bahwa pulau yang kita tuju ini benar-benar ada. Tujuan kita kali ini adalah sebuah legenda _._ "

"Nah! maka dari itulah _aku_ berambisi untuk membuktikannya!" Matthias mengetuk-ngetukkan ibu jari pada dadanya dengan wajah pongah, menegaskan kata aku . Tidakkah kau merasa bangga jika kita berhasil menemukan sebuah pulau yang selama ini hanyalah legenda?"

Sejenak hening. Lukas tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk menyurutkan nafsu sang kapten.

Apakah ia jujur saja, bahwa sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, ia mendengar suara-suara yang menentang perjalanan mereka ini? Yang berteriak-teriak murka kepada Lukas agar mereka menjauhi laut ini?

"Ayo, bayangkanlah sebuah pulau yang ombak-ombaknya menyemburkan bebatuan mulia," kata Matthias, berusaha memancing Lukas. "Sebelumnya, tak ada yang pernah menemukannya. Tapi kita berhasil menemukannya. Kita menjadi kaya dan terkenal karena itu. Tidakkah kau bangga?

Ketika Matthias sibuk membicarakan masalah harta dan rasa bangga, mata Lukas tertuju pada sesuatu yang berada jauh sekali di ujung horizon, di arah utara. Arah yang sedang mereka tuju saat ini.

Di saat yang bersamaan, ada sebuah bisikan yang datang bersama semilir angin laut yang entah mengapa menjadi sedikit kencang dan semakin dingin.

 _Pergi._

 _Jauhi tempat ini._

 _Sudah berapa kali kuperingatkan agar kalian, manusia serakah, pergi jauh-jauh dari sini?_

"-jadi, Lukas, cepat tunjukkan saja apa yang kauketahui! Supaya kita lekas-"

"Selatan." Lukas memotong ucapan Matthias.

Matthias menghentikan ocehannya. Ia memandang Lukas dengan tatapan berharap. "Apa? Ke arah selatan, ya?! Baiklah-"

"Bukan," ia menggeleng, nadanya berubah menjadi gugup. "Kita harus segera banting arah ke selatan karena daratan terdekat ada di sana."

Matthias memberi Lukas tatapan bingung sekaligus kesal. "Kenapa?!"

"Tidakkah kau melihatnya?" Lukas mengerahkan keberanian untuk menuding ke arah utara.

Pandangan Matthias mengikuti arah telunjuk Lukas. Segera saja matanya tertumbuk pada apa yang ada di sana; bentangan awan gelap yang tidak bercelah. Bahkan kilatan petir mulai bermunculan.

Wajah Matthias langsung berubah pucat pasi. Keadaan seperti itu tidak pernah bersahabat dengan pelaut mana pun.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, sang kapten berlari kembali ke anjungannya sembari berseru agar para awak membantunya memutar arah. Keadaan semakin mencekam ketika kapal mereka terombang-ambing ombak yang mengganas. Perlahan, awan-awan gelap yang semula hanya berada di horizon utara mulai menyebar ke segala penjuru arah. Langit di atas mereka begitu kelabu dan tak sabar untuk segera menumpahkan bebannya.

Di tengah kekacauan dan teriakan-teriakan frustrasi Matthias, Lukas mendengar hal lain yang dibawa para angin dingin. Mereka berhembus membawa bisikan-bisikan marah, menyuarakan agar kapal itu segera pergi dari tempat ini. Bahkan Lukas berani bersumpah, demi Asgard dan Valhalla, bahwa ia mendengar suara tawa ia yakin itu karena terombang-ambingnya kapal mereka.

Bahkan sampai awan-awan di atas sana mulai menumpahkan hujannya, Lukas tidak bergerak dari tempat ia berdiri tadi. Ia masih melemparkan pandang ke horizon utara yang telah sepenuhnya menghitam. Tepatnya, ke arah sesuatu yang ada di tengah-tengah kaki langit itu sesuatu yang berkilau kekuningan. Layaknya bongkahan ambar yang menggunung di tengah-tengah pulau kecil.

Semua orang, perompak atau pun bukan, pasti dapat langsung menaksir seberapa besar kekayaan yang bisa dikeruk dari pulau itu. Pastilah cukup untuk memakmurkan seseorang seumur hidup, bahkan untuk generasi yang selanjutnya. Juga cukup untuk membuat orang-orang menumpahkan darah karena memperebutkannya.

Sementara melangkah menuju anjungan, Lukas sempat berpikir; mengapa tadi Matthias tidak meributkan soal pulau yang sangat mencolok itu? Biasanya, jika ada sebuah pulau apalagi pulau yang mengandung harta melimpah, sang kapten menjadi begitu heboh. Bahkan memerintahkan untuk mengarahkan kapalnya ke sana, semendung apa pun langitnya. Tapi kali ini tidak. Matthias malah dengan segera menuruti perintah Lukas untuk berputar, padahal Lukas menuding tepat ke arah sang pulau berkilau berada.

Jangan bilang bahwa hanya Lukas yang bisa melihatnya.

Tapi jika memang benar bahwa hanya dia yang dapat melihat keberadaan pulau itu, seharusnya dia malah banyak-banyak bersyukur. Karena sepertinya, pulau itu cukup menjadi legenda saja.

* * *

a/n

sebenarnya pulau yang dituju lukas dkk itu adalah satu _mythological place_ di eropa utara, namanya pulau baltia atau bisa disebut juga basilia, pulau di mana ombak-ombaknya menyemburkan bebatuan mulia berupa ambar. pulau itu sendiri tidak diketahui juga letaknya secara pasti, tapi referensi yang ada di wikipedia mengatakan kalau letaknya diduga di sekitar laut baltik. makanya di atas ada disebut-sebut tengang laut balder. yap, bangsa nordik percaya kalau nama baltik itu berasal dari nama salah satu dewa di mitologi mereka, balder. supaya kesan nordiknya lebih kental, maka saya pakai nama itu.

dan soal suara-suara ghaib yang didengar lukas itu murni karangan saya. supaya lebih asik aja, kan lukas lekatnya sama hal-hal ghaib. ngomong-ngomong, kalo saya salah tempatkan genre atau salah informasi, mohon koreksi, yaa! _tusen takk_ 'w')7


End file.
